Change
by Justsimplespeed
Summary: ::ONE-SHOT:: Change is everywhere, quite literally, but half the time we can't see it until we're sitting in a classroom with a blank paper wondering just what that turning point in our own life was.


Hikaru sighed, then instantly regretted it when half the class turned eyes on him either puzzled or peeved he had just shattered the diligent silence of the classroom. Paying them no mind, and avoiding the teacher's none-to-happy gaze, the older Hiitachin twin lowered his eyes back to his paper, noticablely blank compared to those around him, even his own brother's. He glared at the lines as if his will was strong enough to make words jump miraculously onto the paper.

Naturally, that failed and he lowered his head into his hand.

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to do this assignment, and if it was, it wasn't that big a part, it was more he didn't know how to. His eyes traveled to the board behind the teacher's desk, where its owner sat reading a book whose cover the twin make out, and traveled over the words written for what was probably the twentieth time in ten minutes.

_Everytime you blink, you change. Literally. Change is so constant in your life you barely notice...Unless it's a turning point. You remember that change because something - your point of view, or maybe your whole life - is different from then on. Anything can serve as a turning point - an accident, a trip, or just meeting someone new. Write about a turning point in your life. What happened? What changed?_

The twin rolled his eyes. Why couldn't teachers ever write short, simple directions instead of short novels with needless emotion behind them? Honestly, just reading it put him to sleep. Not to mention the fact he couldn't think of _anything_ to write about. As far as he was concerned nothing had, or ever will, change him so this writing topic was just a waste of time. There had never been a 'turning point' in his life; it was always the same thing, day in and day out. Between school and the Host Club everything else was just whatever he and his brother could do to kill time before going around in the cycle again.

Hikaru blinked. Could _that_ be something he could put? After all, the twins weren't always a part of the club, reason being it hadn't always existed up until a couple years ago, and it _had_ been a big thing for them...Hadn't it?

Alright, stupid question. It _was._

While they would never admit it out loud, even to each other, being members of that seemingly deranged club had in fact broken down a part of their stone personalities and lessened their hate of people. Before, they had always relied solely on each other, they were inseparable, and never let anyone actually see _them_, so naturally people avoided them which only made them that much more isolated and soon they had became almost content with watching the world from the sidelines. Or at least they had until Tamaki came along one faithful afternoon.

Rereading the instructions, the twin inwardly shook his head. There was no way he could take writing anything involving Tamaki seriously let alone in what couldn't help but be an idolizing fashion not even if he were to omit the "King's" name and make it anonymous. Besides, he considered that meeting more of a curse than an 'accident'.

What about a trip?

Hikaru guessed that could work...If he actually bothered to travel, without the Host Club. Maybe he should just lie and make something up. As to _what_ he didn't know and didn't wait to waste time thinking of something when the assignment was due at the end of class.

He could've screamed in frustration (but since the class could hardly handle a sigh, he decided against it). Why was this assignment so damn difficult? More importantly, how could everyone else think of something so fast while he just sat here looking like an idiot? The twin glanced at his brother, who met his eyes quizzically. Kaoru looked at his brother's desk, blank paper and all, and grinned in instant understanding of the dilemma that had been wracking his other half's brain for the last twenty minutes.

Silently, Kaoru pointed to the other side of Hikaru with his pen. Puzzled, Hikaru followed its path to where yet another member of the infamous Host Club sat, working just as diligently, if not more, than everyone else. Hikaru felt his face grow hot as he shot a glare back in his brother's direction only to find Kaoru had returned to his work (though that grin was still on his face). Hikaru narrowed his eyes, irritated, and looked at his paper. All its blankness was mocking him and he wanted nothing more than to crumple it and throw it at that smug grin on his brother's face.

Just what was he playing at pointing to Haruhi?

...

Alright, another dumb question. Boy, he was just chalk full of those today.

But still...

Hikaru's eyes slowly drifted to the secret female and felt that same warmth across his cheeks despite his strong will to make it disappear. Why that always happened, he didn't know. He just...felt different around her, a fact that had become excessively obvious for him not to notice, or his brother to ignore, since she'd gotten here. Since her appearance that day that seemed so long ago, she had just made everything...different (he really couldn't find another way to put what it was). She had introduced him and the club to so much (granted the majority of it was commoner's goods, they still fascinated them) and just made them that much more crazy.

But crazy for what? _Crazy for her?_ A sly voice crept into the eldest twin's head and he forced it to the back of his mind but couldn't stop his mind from reeling, or the sudden quickened pace of his pulse. True, she was, in a sense, unique for a commoner. One of the most unique people they had ever met. That _he_ had ever met. It wasn't _just_ because she was a commoner, just because she was poor in a sense of money didn't mean it was the same in personality. She was smart, down to earth and not overly perky like the girls they served. That's the way everyone in the club saw her, the reason they treated her like a princess.

Then why did she mean so much more to him?

Desperate for something else to think about, Hikaru turned back to the board, but with his mind currently flooded with only one person every word on that board just seemed to point to her, how she fulfilled every requirement asked of him. In spite of himself, Hikaru felt a small smile crack on his face as the word _anonymous_ crept back into his head,

With a small, silent, sigh, he picked up his pen and began to write.

**And that's the end. I just randomly wrote this in class cause I was bored and had nothing better to do plus it took me only an half hour (that's why it's so short and rushed and doesn't really have a point XD) But if you read, tell me what 'cha think via review :D**


End file.
